Strike Witches: Project Black Dragoon
by Spearmann66
Summary: The world was in perils when the aliens came to wreak havoc on Earth, but the countries desperate for survival puts together all of their best scientists and build technologies that were light years ahead of ours in their timeline. They had a witch with exceptional abilities and a new powerful jet-turbo striker unit, it was like no other that has ever been seen before in history.


**Strike Witches: Project Black Dragoon**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hi, my name is Spearmann. This is my second story to be published on FanFiction. I've written a few short stories before based on indie games on game forums. I had decided to write a new story based on an Strike Witches, would be a great idea since I've been a long-time fan of the franchise, although I haven't read the light novels. (Sorry, don't know how to acquire them legally and I don't really like spending money on stuff like that. lol) I have always thought that "What if adding some extra materials into the plot would make it more interesting?" It really interesting in what ways would it play out, different scenarios you see. If you have any ideas, questions or reviews, please leave a comment or review. Anyways, Thank you! I hope you enjoy this short story of mine!

 **DISCLAIMER!**

I do not own Strike Witches. I only own the original characters I had created. The original series belongs to Shimada Humikane.

 **Legends**

"Sample Text" – normal conversation

'Sample Text' – radio conversation

*sample text* - thoughts

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Age**

When the Neuroi came, powers of the nations were divided by political and ethical differences, it all seemed like the world was about to go to war against one another. When they first appeared the major powers around the world were startled by the sudden appearance of the extra-terrestrial lifeforms and they were soon head to head against this new monstrous threat on the entire human race. The leaders from all major factions realized that the only way to survive is to join forces together, bringing all resources to fuel their united fronts against the Neuroi. Their best minds and experts were brought to cooperate and share their experiences and expertise, thus allowing military technology to advance at an accelerated pace faster than our current timeline. It changed our history forever. This allowed the introduction of technology that is otherwise too advanced for their time to be used in the fight against the Neuroi. Throughout the war there were multiple projects headed by the major powers with collaborators from other nations. One such in particular is where our story begins, the Project Black Dragoon.

Project Black Dragoon was a top-secret military project aimed to create a special operations unit jointly operated by the Air Force and the OSS dedicated to reconnaissance, sabotage and night raids on Neuroi controlled territory. It was believed to be planned to remain operational after the war is over, to keep constant watch over the skies for future Neuroi and as an insurance to keep the world from ever going to war. It was incorporated with several other classified project, mainly experimental alpha tested weapons and the highly secretive new striker unit, which can surpass the speed of sound while remaining in stealth, the YF-12.

The striker unit was researched and built by North Liberion's Lockheed Corporation and Karlsland's Military Research Division. The striker unit was the most revolutionary of its time having a new body wear and helmet designed to withstand G-forces of up to 7G. The helmet has a new radio communication system that could tune in on other communications channels while hiding one's own and an infrared night vision sights. The unit is painted with special chemicals that helps avoid detection by Neuroi and most military radar. The top speed of the unit is over 2,000 mph (Mach 3.35) at an altitude of over 80,000 ft, making it the fastest turbo-jet striker unit in the world.

The specifications for the design was perfected after Liberion's military intelligence officers went to investigate on the report of the 501st Joint fighter Wing's Flying Lieutenant, Charlotte E. Yeager who managed to break the sound barrier with her tuned P-51D Mustang Striker Unit. They asked permission to inspect her striker unit on its modifications and build that gave them a valuable sample of information on achieving and maintaining such speeds. The other major powers aside from Liberion and Karlsland did not even knew the existence of the project. It was even unknown to most officers and generals other than the select few of the higher-ups and a handful of trustworthy intelligence officers embedded in each military service branches. The location of the base and the division's headquarters was kept secret, appearing as a minor scout division within Liberion's Air Force in the official reports.

The branch had 300 working personnel including the technicians, mission control and communication officers and MPs. There is only one witch who serves in the secret branch. She was known as "The Black Witch" among other names such as, "The Star Witch", "Cygnus" and "The Unidentified Witch" as many claim that when they see her for one second, in the next second she vanishes from their sights followed by a massive sonic boom that erupts the silence in the night skies as she flew over the horizons.

She had magic powers that were unique from other witches, the only kind to exist. Her magic ability's was discovered to have permanent lifespan, otherwise eternal power.

It was called the Chronos Spectrum. The magic has the ability to cut through segments of time and allow its wielder to become fully aware of their surroundings, similar to sixth sense. It ultimately slows down time and can also enhance magic power throughput in the witch's body with the minor side effect of slight confusion and loss of focus after use. However the powers can't allow the witch to see the future but rather anticipate to what's next. While not know at first, it was discovered that the ability has also allowed the witch to sense the wavelengths transmitted within short distances by the Neuroi to coordinate their attacks. This was probably the only known ability that allows a witch to read the thoughts of a Neuroi.

After the Great Neuroi War, what followed was yet another long war known as "The Fog War".

The Fog War were the times when nations develop uncertainties of their future after believing the Neuroi had been defeated, only to emerge into small groups through pocket dimensions that appear all over the world working as disorganized cells conducting insurgency. Fearing that the Neuroi may revive again as an army of formidable force, United States of Liberion revealed plans for the Project Black Dragoon to the shock and dismay of many leaders all over the world as they did not suspect Liberion and Karlsland were developing a secret weapon behind their backs. Initially, they condemned the establishment of a military force as global intercontinental surveillance to spy on the countries for Neuroi as it infringes on the sovereignty of the countries within the activity zones. But soon, they realized that they do not have the military strength that they had during the Great Neuroi war. They have no aircraft or striker units in their arsenals that can cross land masses and ocean in less than 12 hours, along with the fact that most of the witches who used to serve in their military had long since retired after the end of the war on Neuroi. Now with Liberion's one and only witch being their only hope, they agreed to the palns of the Liberion military to allow their aircrafts and their witch to fly through their skies without restrictions.

The witch would go on to serve in the Liberion military for 20 years after the end of the Great Neuroi war getting involved in numerous Neuroi proxy wars such the operation Black Shield, during a Neuroi guerrilla war in the Socialist Republic of Da Nam (1965) where she would spend 6 years of watching over the skies of Dien Bien Phu to Khe Sanh and neighbouring borders looking out for signs of the Neuroi presence as she engaged in multiple skirmishes with small groups of Neuroi and also the Gulf of Tonkin Incident where she saved an entire crew of a ship from being killed in an ambush by a giant aquatic Neuroi. This is the story of the last witch to have served and fought to end the Neuroi invasion. The Black Witch.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


End file.
